


Help

by RamIsAway



Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets his hug!!!!, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: Plagg takes action.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700242
Comments: 7
Kudos: 371





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh title is a work in progress.
> 
> Also I'm setting a every Friday update schedule so I'm not running myself ragged trying to update like every 2 days
> 
> Fixed it

Plagg is hesitant to leave, but he has to, while things are _okay_ enough for him to do so.

Things are most definitely not good, but at the moment it's a rocky spot between not bad, and just okay, so he knows Adrien should be okay enough for him to leave.

And he tells him that, snuggled against his neck while he actually practices piano because he has _nothing else to do_.

"It will only be for a little bit, kid, I promise." He purrs when Adrien's hands still and he doesn't respond. "You'll be okay, I promise."

Adrien just nods a little, dropping his hands to his lap. "Yeah I- I know. You dont need to stay here with me Plagg, I know how to handle myself."

He sighs, because part of him knows that, Adrien spent most of his life living like this without him, but another part just wants to cling to him forever and never let go, protect him from _everything._

But the best thing he can do to keep Adrien safe is get him out.

-

It was supposed to be a peaceful Saturday, - _although, no matter what they could never predict akuma attacks and weekends were rarely peacful_ \- and then Plagg came hurling into Marinette's room like he _-or Chat Noir-_ would die.

Tikki startles, staring at the catlike Kwami in surprise. Marinette almost tumbles off her chair, Tikki guesses the teens expression matches her own. "Plagg?" She asks, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Chat Noir needs your help."

Its such a simple sentence, but it strikes a cold, worried feeling inside her. If Plagg went out of his way to get them then something is very wrong.

"As a civilian." He sighs, his ears are droopy and he looks upset. "But Plagg-" Tikki starts, although some part of her wishes she wouldn't. "That's- that's not allowed, that will reveal his identity."

Plagg just nods a little. "I know, but Master Fu said it was allowed this time, that he wouldn't take away their miraculous if they knew, because the kid needs help."

"His father is.. bad, like, _abusive_." Tikki notes that Marinette stiffens at that. "I need you to help me get him out of his house, maybe- maybe even provide him a place to stay for a little, if that isnt too much to ask."

"And god, please dont go to any authorities about this until he says it's okay, he's had too many things decided for him." For a moment, and odd look Tikki cant quite place flashes across his face.

"Just please, come help." He pleads suddenly, like he had just remembered something, and it's so unlike Plagg that Tikki is _surprised._

She's known him for so, _so_ long, that it's truly rare that something Plagg does surprises her.

"Of course we'll help." Marinette says quickly, twisting the end of the sleeve of her shirt between her fingers. "Tikki, spots on." And after she transforms, "Lead the way, Plagg.".

-

Adrien is, understandably startled when Plagg comes back with _Ladybug_.

Which means that she knows who he is and.. he doesnt know why, but it _hurts._ Plagg phases through the window, and Ladybug holds up a spotted whiteboard with the word _'hi' and_ a smiley face on it. She has sort of a surprised expression on _Her_ face, but Adrien doesn't have the time to think about that.

"I'll explain later, kit." Plagg rumbles once Adrien opens his mouth to ask. "Just pack up some clothes, please?"

Realization hits him heavy, Plagg is breaking him out. Numbly, he does what he's told, sloppily shoving clothes into a backpack he hadnt used since he'd been forced to stop attending school. He makes sure to put some camembert in a plastic bag and put that in too, with much more care because he doesn't want his Kwami's cheese to get smushed.

"You wanna transform and use Cataclysm on the window?" Plagg asks softly, settling himself on Adrien's shoulder. He hesitates, because, well, he wasnt expected to have been asked.

"Yeah." He mumbles, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Yeah- we- we can do that."

-

They're at Ladybug's- no, Marinette's house. He detransforms, and Plagg nuzzles his face into his neck. "You did good." He purrs. Marinette detransforms too.

Ladybug is Marinette.

Marinette sits down in a chair by her desk and sighs, clasping her hands together and setting them in her lap. _"Adrien,"_ he flinches slightly. It feels.. different, knowing she's Ladybug, and she's calling him Adrien. It's not like she hasnt ever seen him as a civilian, but back then she didn't _know_.

Part of him is hurt that Plagg didn't talk to him about any of this first.

"We.. we need to talk about this." She sighs, unable to meet his eyes.

Another part is glad that he didnt.

"I- I know-" He doesnt think he _wants_ to. "I know." Plagg sighs, lightly headbutting his neck. "You don't have to yet, kid." He rumbles. "We can wait until you're ready to, it's up to you."

He startles, because, well, he hadn't expected that, Marinette just broke him out of his house, she deserves to know _why_.

"But-" "Adrien." Marinette runs her hand over her face. She seems upset and that.. makes him feel bad. "You dont have to say anything until you're ready to, seriously, its not a big deal."

"You deserve to know- you- you just broke me out of my house, how could you do that without wanting an explanation?-" He feels like his throat is closing up, and his hands curl into fists at his sides. Plagg purrs loudly, urgently.

"You're not obligated to explain anything," Marinette says softly, and gets up from her chair. _-Adrien tries hard not to flinch-_ "You can do that on your own time, please." 

She places her hands on his shoulders carefully, and gives him a moment to move away, and that- that startles him. And then she hugs him.

He practically melts into it, he hadn't realized just how much he had been needing a hug, and well, Plagg is too small for a proper hug.

His Kwami is still purring, although with much less urgency, and he feels another weight settle on his collarbone, and he realizes it must be Ladybug's kwami.

And they're all trying to comfort him.

He feels so, so _warm_.

"Okay." He mumbled, burying his face in Marinette's shoulder. "Okay, I want- I want to wait."

-

"Y'know father probably already knows I'm gone." Adrien mumbles to Plagg, he's curled up on the chaise lounge with the kwami close to his chest. It's dark. Marinette is asleep.

_-he cant believe she's letting him stay-_

Plagg sighs softly, and he guesses Plagg already thought about that too, because, well, Nathalie had been checking in on him every hour.

She, at least, certainly knows he got out.

He wonders if she's confused as to how he got out. Theres no way he could have.

- _No way he could have by himself-_

He had used Cataclysm on the window and then Ladybug _-Marinette-_ used her Lucky Charm to fix it.

Because the window was locked and he couldn't leave him room any other way.

He wonders what Father will do about all of this, what sort of action he'll take, what he'll tell the media.

Some part of him doesn't want to know.

Some part of him does, he wants to know if Father cares enough to report him missing, too look for him.

Plagg headbuts his chest gently. "Get some sleep kid." He sighs. "Theres no point in staying up all night thinking about this, we can talk about it more in the morning, okay?" 

He nods, and he knows Plagg can see it because even though its _dark_ they have night vision.

"Night, kid."

"Gooodnight Plagg."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readingggg, I hope you enjoyed it ;)
> 
> Also hi i changed my username


End file.
